


our house wouldn't look like that

by curlsinthewind



Series: thiam one-shots [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Gaming, M/M, The Sims 4, Theo is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsinthewind/pseuds/curlsinthewind
Summary: Thiam playing The Sims 4 and realising they like each other during the process.That's the whole fic.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: thiam one-shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820470
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	our house wouldn't look like that

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why this took me a month to finish but here it is. I just wanted to combine my obsession with The Sims and Thiam.
> 
> Enjoy!

Theo was so annoying and if Liam said so annoying, he meant that. He set the fire in the kitchen again and their amount of money was getting close to zero. Maybe he should just drown him in the pool...but what about their daughter? She would be growing up without a dad and that is definitely not something he would wish for his precious descendant.

He'll just use cheats. Motherlode was always a safe choice, saviour from heaven making sure he could have all the nice expensive things. Liam has to admit that he used it couple times before but who hadn't? If it's in the game, it's in the game and it's not a bad thing.

Theo Raeken in The Sims had so much nicer personality then in reality, he was kind and funny and a family type. Yes, Liam gave him this feature and so what, it was his dream life, it was his game and he could do anything he wanted. Also their family was the cheesiest and cutest family from all of the families.

Their daughter, Theodora (he couldn't resist, it was his favourite girl name and it definitely had nothing to do with the fact that his roommates name was too much similar), was beautiful. Her hair was obviously blonde since Liam's hair was so much better then Theo's but her eyes were green because the werewolf loved the colour. Liam loved how they sparkled with the sun and how breath-taking they were under the moon. If they'll ever have a daughter, she has to have those sickeningly beautiful green eyes.

And he was planning on making her a scout because if her dads were werewolves she had to be prepared for all the threats and risks of the wild.

It was disappointing that The Sims 4 didn't have werewolves in the game but the stupid vampires. It would be so much more fun, what could vampires do? Sleep in coffins and drink blood which was the biggest burden in the game. No, he didn't like vampires. Werewolves would be so much cooler.

"What are you doing?" Theo probably came back from work. He was working with Deaton at the clinic because Scott left and no-one was willing enough to replace him. Until the chimera came along with his truck and a desire of making his own money since he had none apparently. That's why he was living with Liam, sharing room, sharing the same air. Yeah..., it was interesting to say at least.

"Playing The Sims," he answered casually not even bothering to turn it off even though there were two Sims looking exactly like them being married and having a girl toddler. Theo didn't care about it anyways.

"You are so addicted to it." Liam didn't need to look at his roommate to see the roll of eyes and he smiled at that silliness.

"I know, believe me...I have already played for 2000 hours and that's not exactly a small number." Was he ashamed that at least a half of it he was playing the game play with the electronic version of them? Maybe a little.

"What? What is the point in it anyways?" Theo came closer looking over Liam's shoulder on the screen. That was the first time he showed any type of interest but still Liam wasn't planning on turning it off, their daughter was just having a birthday party, he couldn't just abandon her. Liam was a great father and so he settled on his bed more on the side so Theo could take a seat next to him.

"You make your sim and then you play, you build a house and you have to make money so you can have bigger, fancier house. Then you can go to university and find yourself a partner, have kids, take care of them. You can even get yourself a dog or a cat. A lot of things actually." Liam looked at him for the first time since he came to their room. Theo looked tired from all the work he had today and that made the beta wonder if he was even enjoying his current work.

"That sounds boring." The chimera scrunched up his nose but still took a seat next to Liam on the bed kicking off his boots making himself comfortable.

"I could bet a hundred dollars that you won't be able to leave from it after ten minutes of playing." Liam stopped his game and looked at Theo who was studying the game and how it worked.

"That's a lot of money, you know." Theo looked at him right back, grinning. His eyes, they were still there making Liam so so insecure under their gaze.

"Because I'm kind of confident, you know." The beta poked his tongue out for a little moment so it wouldn't become embarrassing and then came back into the game.

"So it's something like a simulation of real life?" Theo suddenly dropped the 'it sounds boring' act and just embracing the fact that the images on the computer screen looked interesting.

"Yeah, the name is literally The Sims." And finally after what seemed like the longest time, someone finally extinguished the fire but their kitchen looked horrible and there was an event happening so he couldn't buy new appliances. Their daughter won't have cake for her birthday.

"What prick set the fire?" The chimera scoffed next to him a hint of amusement in his oh so attractive eyes.

"You, asshole. I have barely some money and you had to set the fire." He rolled his eyes for a change but trying not to get upset over the cake disaster. Suddenly Theo stopped moving and Liam turned his head to him.

"Wait, you made me in your stupid game?" Theo got out of himself with a creaky voice. Was he upset or amused? Liam couldn't tell.

"Yep and I am there too. We are married," he said with pride because what, it was his game and Theo had no business in telling him what he can and can't do. It's not that it was a big deal anyway; The Sims was just a stupidly addictive game that was giving him something he couldn't have. He didn't mean to think out loud about the second half of the sentence, at least he didn't say it.

"We are married?" Theo was definitely smiling, it wasn't distress. See? It wasn't a big deal.

"And we have a daughter." Liam focused the screen on the face of the toddler. Theo snorted next to him.

"What's her name?" he asked curiously like he was really interested.

"Theodora." And if the smile on the chimera's face was big before, this smile was enormous and the cutest thing Liam has ever seen in his life.

"Oh my god, you are so cheesy." Theo had a small blush on his cheeks making him even more adorable then before. Liam wanted to kiss him so bad.

"I know, it's genius." Then he was playing again and something about ten minutes later his companion finally spoke.

"Our house wouldn't look like that." It surely wasn't anything the younger boy expected. He stared at him in shock; Theo actually was interested in the fricking Sims 4 game.

"And how would it look like, you expert?" He hasn't felt as offended as he should be because Liam wanted Theo's opinion on their house so he clicked on the build mode. Only this way the building would be theirs.

"For example...the tile in the bathroom looks horrendous." Liam wrinkled his forehead, it was the marble one from Dine out, it was his favourite! What was wrong about the tile?

"I'll change it but just because it's your house too. I like this tile the best and I don't know what you're talking about." He pouted his lips but still clicked on the icon with tiles. 

"So which one, hmm?"

Theo was looking at every option with so much detail that Liam wanted to laugh. The asshole was really enjoying this game and didn't even try to hide it. Finally the other boy pointed at one that he liked the best. Liam looked at the tile from Get Together but said nothing, Theo chose the colour and suddenly the bathroom looked even cosier then before. Okay, maybe the chimera had some talent in building houses. They changed the bathtub for a combo with bath and shower with Theo saying something about shower sex and how it would be difficult without a shower. Liam punched him hard with his elbow into his stomach but couldn't stop the growing blush that was creeping its way out to his cheeks.

"I have to admit, the bed for Theodora is definitely the best from all of the toddler beds." Theo had his chin laid on Liam's shoulder, it wasn't something new. They both became more tactile through the few months they were living together. He just assumed it was something friends did even if Mason never had his head in Liam's lap and sleeping...too many times that Liam lost count. Instead, he just smiled.

"Right? It's from the newest pack! I knew it was worth the money."

"Do you have like every pack?" Theo was watching the side of his face and even if Liam didn't see him, he could swear there was a smirk on his face.

"Well...duh." He turned his head slightly so he could look the chimera directly in those green eyes. Surprisingly, there wasn't a smirk but a real and genuine smile.

"What?" he asked confusedly completely forgetting about the game. Theo just rolled his eyes but smiled even more.

"You need to change those counters," the chimera said after a while picking another item from parenthood to replace the jungle adventure counters.

They went on like this for about another half an hour before Theo finally decided that their house was just as perfect as he was, his words not Liam's. Of course it wasn't without the necessary bickering, like:

_"Wait, where is my truck?"_

_"You can't drive a car in The Sims."_

_"I don't care, simulation or not I am not leaving my truck."_

_"Fine, you baby, I'll find it in the debug menu for you."_

Or.

_"Why is our backyard so plain?"_

_"I didn't know what to put in there!"_

_"What about this tent?"_

_"We are not having a tent in our backyard."_

_"Why not? Imagine the sex, candles and everything and Theodora will be in the house so we can do all the noise we can."_

_"Oh my god, shut the fuck up or I'll kill you."_

_"You can't deny I'm right."_

_"I'll give you your stupid tent."_

_"Thank you, honey."_

Honestly, Theo was even more annoying in real life as Liam was realising. All these snarky remarks and nudges to his shoulder. It seemed like there was always something that the chimera didn't like, always pointing some imperfections, forcing Liam to add more and more decorations. And with all this scrupulosity the werewolf couldn't help but thank God he was living with his parents because living alone with Theo must've been a nightmare. Not that living with Theo now wasn't a nightmare but it was less of a pain in the ass where there was some authority above them not letting him out of the leash.

He just couldn't imagine all of the crap he would be buying. The candles and all of the plants, who would even water so many plants? And why was Theo always mentioning sex? Like the thing about shower sex and then the tent sex and finally picking up a big bed that looked comfortable enough for them to have sex on it. Why was Theo thinking about this? Was he really this annoying?

"So we are married in here." Theo started watching as the sim representing Liam went to work.

"Yeah," the werewolf whispered looking at the other boy as he was leaning from behind his shoulder. Why was he even so close?

"Why me?" Suddenly one of Theo's hand appeared on Liam's thigh rubbing it slowly chuckling as he heard the change in the younger boy's heartbeat.

"What why you." Liam tried to stay calm, keep himself steady. Theo's not going to make him fly of the handle.

"Why are you married to a fake version of me when you could easily make Hayden or someone." His voice sounded different, there was something hidden behind his words, something dark and raspy.

"Why would I be married to a fake version of Hayden?" he asked laughing feeling as Theo's chin bumped against his shaking shoulder.

"Because you love her?"

"No, I don't." He shook his head stopping the game and turning around so he was facing the other boy.

"Then why me?" Theo looked unsure holding his breath back, tensing the muscles on his neck as his gaze lifted to Liam's eyes.

Liam didn't know what to answer nor what to do. Theo was looking at him with this strange expression and he had no clue what did it mean. His hand was gone from his thigh due to the turn but it was still close, too close. His gaze dropped from those greens to his lips, just for a moment not even being aware of his actions. But Theo seemed to keep up.

"So?" he asked again waiting for an answer Liam didn't know. It was just a stupid game there shouldn't be anything hard about it beside it was. It was incredibly hard. There was a hand on his bicep squeezing tightly bringing him back from his pensive mood.

"This game, it kinda gives me what I want without doing much." It was an answer but not the one Theo was asking him.

"So you want to marry me and have a daughter named Theodora with me?" The chimera smirked tilting his head on the side looking at the screen. Liam followed his movements and shrugged.

"When you say it like that, it sounds dumb." He turned back not being able to stop the blush on his cheeks.

"It kind of does, doesn't it?" Theo smiled at him, genuinely smiled making the blush even redder.

"You were the one who wanted to know what I'm playing."

"Yeah you're right, I was." And then he leaned in capturing their lips in one cupping Liam's jaw tracing his fingers gently across the stubble he had there.

The werewolf was shocked at first but couldn't waste anymore and leaned just seconds after gripping the chimera's sides with hopeless desperation. This was real, this wasn't a game.

"You could've just told me you know," Theo breathed out as he rested his forehead on Liam's.

"And creating a chance that I could live in an imperfect world? No, thanks." Theo just grinned before leaning back in, The Sims 4 long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have Sims 4 I literally built the house that they were talking about in here so if you maybe wanted to check it out you can find it on The Sims 4 gallery.  
> My username: Layla558  
> Build name: Two dads one toddler house (I think, you'll know)


End file.
